


Freakin' Aliens

by donnabella2k7



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V, Red Dead Redemption
Genre: GTAOnline!Reader, Modern!Reader - Freeform, Thanks Aliens, Time Travel, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnabella2k7/pseuds/donnabella2k7
Summary: Investigating the Mystery of Mount Chiliad has been an on going mission for years now. But as you finally come close to solving the mystery, aliens transports you out of San Andres and 2018, only to drop you on top of a mountain in West Elizabeth and in 1899. Found by Arthur Morgan, you must survive in 1899, while also trying to find your way back home.





	Freakin' Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> This is a major self-indulging fic that wouldn't leave my mind. I've been getting disconnected off of Red Dead Online Beta , so I jumped back to GTA Online, which is where this whole fic came from. Hope you guys enjoy this.

Solving the mystery of Mount Chiliad was taking longer than expected. With how cryptic the message had been, you and a bunch online buddies are almost close to solving the messages left all around San Andres and Los Santos. But of course, those guys were too lazy to actually come out to the mountain to investigate and of course it would start raining right when you’re near the top. Stepping off the lift, you make your way towards the observation deck lined with telescopes. 

It was a bit difficult to see now that the rain is finally pouring. In hindsight, it probably was a terrible idea to do the investigation at night, but you have a couple of missions lined up from Martin Madrazo for the coming days and you’ve been doing a ton of small missions for Simeon. This was your only free time in a while so you had to do it. But just like your past visits to the mountain top, there wasn’t much to see, just the strange beauty of Blaine County and the distant skyline of Los Santos. 

You and your friends weren’t sure what else there was to the mystery. Some guy found a bunch of parts all around the state and it made some kind of weird car, you also heard about a sunken UFO north of Paleto Bay so you stocked up on re-breathers and dove down there yourself. There was indeed a wreckage of a UFO, but everyone investigating the mystery were still unsure how it played into the paintings found on Mount Chiliad. 

Sighing in disappointment, you turn from the observation deck to make your way back to the lift when suddenly, you were engulfed in bright light. Looking up in confusion, you finally see what the whole mystery was about as you see a UFO flying above you that looked almost identical to the one you saw in Paleto Bay. 

Your mind was racing at the discovery, but you didn’t have much time to process as you were suddenly lifted off the ground and up towards the UFO above you. You struggled against the unseen force keeping you in suspended, but as you near the UFO, you suddenly feel faint. Trying to keep yourself awake, you stare at the light ahead of you before you mind went blank and consciousness left you. 

* * *

Talks of some weird remains up in Mount Shann was the popular talk among the folks in the streets of Strawberry. Arthur had been laying low of Strawberry ever since he had to rescue Micah and ended up in a shoot out with half the damn town, but when he heard about these weird remains, he figured they might be one of what Miss Deborah MacGuiness had asked him to find. 

Arthur would be lying if he said that the chase for these dinosaur bones didn’t interest him, because it most certainly did. He wasn’t much of an adventurer before Blackwater, but roaming around the states had given him a new appreciation to the open land and everything it had to offer. 

Having found over 20 bones so far, Arthur fears that some of the bones he’s looking for may be located in New Austin, which frustrates him. It may take a while before he is able to go back west, if ever, and it’s a disappointing thought to know that he may never find all the bones for Miss MacGuiness. 

If his memory serves him correctly, he had already found two bones near the location people were talking about, but it never hurts to look again and so now he was on his way up the mountain with the Iron-Gray War Horse Hosea had given him to sell, but didn’t have the heart to after their hunting trip for the legendary bear. 

The path up the mountain was as treacherous as he remembered. It didn’t help that it was night time and the rain seemed to come out of nowhere to make the trip that much harder. 

Arthur over heard that the skeleton was located next to the path up the mountain with the sharp turns. He had been riding all day so it would give his horse a break to slowly trot up the pathway in the description, in addition to the snow on the floor, it was better to be cautious or else they’ll both find themselves at the bottom of the mountain as a pile of food for the predators of the forest. 

Near the top of the mountain, Arthur sees what he thinks is the remains people of Strawberry were talking about. Even under the dim light of the moon and the rain pouring, he could make out the outline of the skeleton lying under the cover of the mountain’s overlay thanks to what Hosea and Dutch called his Eagle Eyes. 

There was no tree to hitch his horse to, so Arthur had to stop his horse at the flatter path above the skeleton and made his way down the path towards the remains. 

It was a pretty interesting set of bones. Clearly belonged to a tall creature, which reminded Arthur of the chance encounter he had with a man who had claimed to be too large for the common man to accept and so had sealed himself in a cave. He had never seen the man, but the voice from the other side of the boulder didn’t sound like it came from a man who couldn’t be accepted in society. If society can accept a like criminal like himself, why couldn’t it accept a man who was a bit taller than most?. 

While sketching the remains in his journal, Arthur couldn’t help but sympathized with this creature who had died out here. In the mountains away from civilization because the world couldn’t see past their tall stature. The world can be cruel and it usually targets the ones who are too good to be in it. 

Putting the final touches on his sketch, Arthur gave the remains one last look out of respect before putting his journal away and made his way back to his horse, As he neared his horse, he began to notice its growing agitation. 

“Whoa! Easy, easy.” Arthur cooed as he gave the horse pats to help calm it further. “What’s the matter girl?” Despite his continuous calming, the horse was still pretty spooked that Arthur feared she would kick him and runaway. Just as predicted, the horse bucked up forcing Arthur to back away from it and while doing so, found what was causing his horse so much distress. 

From the top of the mountain, Arthur can see a bright light that couldn’t be from a campfire. Knowing that his horse is too spooked to follow him, Arthur made his way up the mountain to investigate the light. But as he grew closer to the light, it suddenly vanished causing Arthur to freeze in place and in the blink of an eye, he caught something floating above him for a second before it flew away in break neck speed. 

“What in the wo-” the faint sound of a groan interrupted Arthur from the other side of the mountain. Continuing his way up the mountain, Arthur had to hold his hat down as a gust of wind almost blew his hat off, but the sudden distraction caused Arthur to lose his footing and sent him sliding down the mountain. Luckily there was a flat area below Arthur, stopping him from sliding further down the mountain. 

“Ah hell.” Arthur groaned as he shook his head from the dull pain he got from the slide. When he came to, we wasn’t expecting to see the barrel of a gun pointed at his head. 

“Who the hell are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you guys enjoyed this, please send a prompt or request here or check out my new tumblr (Starbois-and-cowbois) for more interactions with you guys and to see the small snip-its of this fic. See you guys in the next update.


End file.
